teshol_campaignfandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 39: Bees???
Episode 39: Bees??? * The party hangs out in the drow encampment - Vahlka and Barkley go to into the secret voice channel to attend dinner with the rest of the drow, while Olivia, Lucius, and Godfrey stay back and chat. * Not sure exactly what went on at the dinner, but apparently Marli said that she always found small people ugly, directing the insult at Barkley, who later asked Vahlka if the drow thought she was cute. The answer was a resounding yes. * Vahlka and Barkley bring back some big insect legs as food. Godfrey and Barkley eat them, Olivia blanches and refuses to eat. * The party uses Sending to talk to Anika. Anika says she's alive but wounded and told the party to meet at an address in Elchezar. * The party has a long rest * The party decides, with info from Rystus Shadowbane, to go under the lake of Ilithid to get to their goal, rather than across the lake. They decide this despite the fact that Rystus warned them that underneath the lake is a hive of Ghost Wasps, enormous intelligent and aggressive wasps with poison and psychic abilities. * Don't use fire, the party is warned. The bees and their hive are flammable. The party nods as though they understand but you know how it goes with player characters. * Rystus, with Bright Eyes, shows them to the entrance of the hive and says good luck and leaves them * Party attempts stealth. Fails. * BEES. Barkley attempts to parlay with one. Negotiations quickly fail. BLOOD FOR THE HIVE. * Battle ensues, with several PCs getting poisoned - Barkley is paralyzed by poison and carried off by a bee, practically dead. Vahlka saves her by using Command on the bee and ordering it to drop the gnome. * Lucius sets a bee on fire, making the bee take huge damage but also causing the surrounding area to go up in flames. When Lucius tries to avoid his own firebomb, the bee gets an attack of opportunity and pumps a shit ton of damage into him. Party Members Foolishly Exploding Themselves After Being Warned Not To Count: 3/5. Godfrey and Barkley, the most pro-arson members of the party, are the only ones left. * Due to the fire, Desdemona and Tristram are separated from the rest of the party * Olivia stabs a bunch of tinier bees with Necrotaush, making a bee-kabab. Her mind tricks and poison damage aren't great against psychic bees. Godfrey is eldritch blasting. Tristram is stabbing one of the big bees with her giant pink sparkly Lisa Frank sword. Desdemona is hiding. * Lucius's bee dies from fire damage. * Vahlka gets paralyzed by poison. The second bee flees. * Tristram picks up Desdemona and spider climbs around all the fire, uniting the party again. The party flees, taking the hallway away from where the escaping bee went. Vahlka has to be carried part of the way because she is paralyzed. * End game - no chatzy this week. NEXT EPISODE